Protoss: Twilight Guardian
by Mechanical-Menace
Summary: Set during and after "Garm Reacquisition." A new faction is arising in the Protoss ranks, templar of a new breed, inspired by a hero and martyr of their kind. OCs and violence.


A Terran was walking through a Command Center when he felt something, something familiar.

"I know you're there." said Zeke as he sat at a nearby table.

"You're getting better at sensing me." said the Protoss Templar to the Terran Ghost as the former uncloaked.

"Xerik, I know that you've explained it a thousand times, but I still don't get the whole "Twilight Templar" thing. I though there were just High & Dark Templar." inquired the Ghost.

"Well, I & a few of my brothers have learned the powers of both, & we call ourselves the Twilight Templar as we don't belong to either group." explained the Templar with a sigh. "Me, I'm a very special Twilight Templar, my father was a High Templar & my mother was a Zer'atai Dark Templar. As a result, I was taught both sides of our power from my parents." The Protoss sat in one of the empty seats across the table from his companion.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my head around that. So, why are you here?" the Ghost asked before he drank from his glass.

"Well, as you know, the Zerg have been pretty quiet lately. I & my brothers have been spying on their Hives, & there's been some activity. It seems that they have been trying to oppose the UED, but to no avail."

"Yeah, those UED sure are pretty good at holding the Zerg back. They are using our Psi Emitters." Zeke said, getting rather agitated.

"Well, I guess that's all I have to report. I'll be leaving, fair well for now." The hybrid Templar became surrounded by a cloud & disappeared. The Terran never really got used to seeing this.

Xerik shrugged off the last of the cloud from his trip thanks to the Arbiter's Recall ability. He looked up & noticed that his Twilight brothers were revealing themselves.

"En Taro Adun, welcome back, Xerik," said his closest friend & second in command, Razex, "we've been watching the Zerg, just as you commanded. There was a small skirmish between the UED & its controlled Zerg. The Garm, if I'm correct, were the Brood that caused the problem. Some of its Zerglings attacked & killed an UED scientist. The UED quickly used their Emitters to end the quarrel & killed the offending Zerg."

"Very good, my dreams have been correct so far!" Xerik seemed very pleased at this news. "Let's return to our colony at Anthrose." he said as his brothers & he entered the Shuttle.

As the Shuttle dropped off the Templar at Anthrose, Xerik sensed something strange. He turned to see that 7 Lenassa Dark Templar had uncloaked & surrounded the Twilight Templars, their Warp Blades active.

"By Adun, what is this?" asked Razex, "Why are you Lenassa this far from your home, & why have you surrounded us?"

"Silence!" ordered 1 Lenassa, appearing to be their leader, his armor was more ornate than that of his fellows, "We will only speak to your leader, the great & honorable Xerik."

"I am he." Xerik said as he stepped forward.

"I am Darsel," said the leading Lenassa, deactivating his Warp Blade & bowing, "I & my clansmen wish to join you & learn your ways."

"There are better ways to ask for this, instead of scaring me & my brothers."

"I am sorry." Darsel said as he motioned to his fellow Lenassa, who lowered their weapons. "Desperate times, my brother."

"Indeed, it is." replied Xerik "This is my second in command, Razex."

"I am sorry for speaking to you in such a manner."

"All is forgiven." assured the Twilight Templar. "It is difficult for either side of the Templar to learn their counterpart. But in the end, it is worth it." Both groups of Templar headed into the settlement.

"Regardless of which tribe we come from, we are all brothers, & we allow you to keep any weapons you feel most comfortable with." Xerik said pointing to 2 Twilights-in-training, a Zer'atai & a Lenassa, sparring. The Zer'atai won & helped the Lenassa up for another round. The group walked into a temple where many Protoss were practicing their powers. A few High Templar were struggling to keep cloaked in 1 area & in another, many Dark Templar were attempting to create hallucinations.

After showing the new trainees around, Xerik told the other 2 Twilight Templar that were with him to assist the new Templar in their training while he & Razex continued on to the Nexus in the center of the settlement.

"Xerik," cried out a Templar, "the Stargate is almost done warping in from Shakuras! Come, this way." Xerik & his friend followed this Templar to the now done Stargate.

"Great, now we can begin to warp in a fleet & better defend ourselves!" exclaimed Razex.

"We just received a message from New Antioch; they have some Scouts left from the War. They said that we may warp them here." said the Templar that led Xerik & Razex to the new Stargate.

"Begin the warp." ordered Xerik. The Stargate glowed brightly as it began to bring the ships to this colony. About 1o Scouts had successfully warped in. Many Protoss cheered. "Bring a Probe over here, I've found a perfect spot for a new Pylon." said their leader pointing to an area close to the new Stargate.

As the Probe began the warp, Xerik felt a psionic disturbance that knocked him to his knees. A disturbance this bad had to be close! He looked around to see the others, they had all experienced the same. He called for a scanner to check for any near Protoss that may be attacked. A few worlds away, a Protoss warband had attacked the Zerg, who were now free of the UED's twisted control. They were unsuccessful in their attack.

"Ready the Gateways, there might be a few survivors!" ordered Razex. Several surviving Protoss emerged from the Gateways, some succame to their injuries, but the rest where able to recover. Those that wanted to continue to fight were transfered to Dragoon walkers, as the Twilight Templars hadn't recieved any Immortals. These Dragoons where the some of the old technologies that the Twilights had to use, as they either weren't recognized as a "real" faction of the Protoss or that no one could send them any of the newer technology.

A few hours later, a Zealot came over to where Xerik & Razex where discussing the Zerg.

"Sirs," he started, "Hierarch Artanis has sent a message asking for Lord Xerik to come to New Antioch."

"What, why does he want an audience with me?" asked the leader of the Twilights.

"He said that he wishes to speak with you."

"Very well, ready my Shuttle, Razex, you're in charge while I'm gone." stated Xerik as he followed the Zealot.

"I shall not fail you, my friend." Razex acknowledged with a bow.

After a long ride in to Shakuras, Xerik & 2 Twilight Templar had come to the city of New Antioch.

"Stay close, brothers, there are those that would like to see us dead." Xerik said to his companions, who nodded in agreement. After a short walk to the building that Xerik & Artanis where to meet, 2 Zealots guarding the entrance stopped the Twilights.

"What business do you have here?" asked one of the guards.

"Hierarch Artanis & I have a meeting." stated Xerik.

"Oh yeah, & who exactly are you?" asked the other guard.

"I am Xerik, leader of the Twilight Templar." Xerik informed the guards.

"Oh, sorry to keep you," said a guard, stepping out of the way, "I've heard of you 'Hybrid Templars'. Personally, I think that we should send you guys some reinforcements, but what do I know, I'm just a guard."

"I'm glad to here that, good-bye, brothers." Xerik said as he & his bodyguards entered the building.

"En Taro Tassadar, it's good to see you Xerik." greeted Artanis as the Twilights entered the room.

"Adun Toridas, Hierarch Artanis," answered Xerik, "sorry we couldn't be here earlier."

"It is fine. So, how is your work coming?"

"We have successfully taught even more the ways of both Templar. Also, we recieved a few survivors from the attack on the UED's former Zerg. What happened?"

"Well, we had hoped that the warband would have made it before the Zerg were able to free themselves from the UED, but it was too late, as you already know." informed Artanis.

"Ye-" Xerik was cut off by a High Templar that was in the room.

"Why are you just talking to this filth? We should kill this Heretic!" said the High Templar, advancing toward Xerik. However, Xerik created 2 hallucinations of the advancing Templar, which then restrained him.

"Guards, take him away!" ordered the Hierarch. 2 Zealots came over & took the offending Templar out of the room, after which, Xerik disspelled the hallucinations."You seem to have mastered the powers of the Khala. What about those of the Nerazim?" asked Artanis, calling the Dark Templar by their old name. Xerik answered his question by activating his cloak ability, & in a few seconds he was able to move reletively close to the Hierarch without being noticed, then he reappeared. "I am impressed indeed."

"I'm glad I could show my power to you," stated the Twilight Templar, "but, we need to return to the current subject: the Zerg."

"Indeed. From what I could learn about your colony, Anthrose, it seems that you do not have the proper defenses if the Zerg found you."

"It is true," sighed Xerik, "true we have some strong warriors, but we have out-dated technology, & with the Zerg ever growing in strength, I'm afraid that all that me & my brothers have worked so hard for would be crushed. We don't even have a proper fleet, all that we have are the Scout fighters that you sent us, 3 or 4 Shuttles, & several Corsairs."

"Well, I guess I have good news for you then. We are planning to send many ships to your colony, including a Carrier & a few Arbiters. In addition to several Zealots & a large amount of Immortal shells, as I know that you have only Dragoons."

"May the gods bless you, Hierarch Artanis!" exclaimed the Twilight leader, his bodyguards cheered in the background. "My brothers & I greatly appreciate what you are doing for us."

"Sadly, do to complications with our Gate Ways & Stargates, we will be unable to send you these much needed reinforcements for awhile." said Artanis, saddened

"We have a Warp Gate that we centered Anthrose around. If I'm not mistaken New Antioch has one as well. If it is active then I could give you the cooridnates of our Warp Gate."

"Yes! We shall use them as a substitute." the Hierarch said, cheering up. Xerik gave Artanis the needed data. Artanis ordered several Protoss to upload it into their Gate. Afterward, the Templar gave each other their farewells & the Twilights left for their ship.

Before reaching their Shuttle, the Templar from before was hindering their path, but now he wore his Psyblade guantlets.

"You, Heretic, fight me!" shouted the tenacious Templar, activating his blades.

"I have no quarry with you, please step aside."

"As long as I stand, Fallen Ones, you shall not return to your dirty people!" stated the Templar coldly.

"It can't be avoided, I guess." said Xerik, motioning for his brothers to stand back. He then activated the Warp Blade on his right arm, the dark energies of the weapon scorched the gound as the tip touched it.

"No powers, just blades. By the way, Dark One, my name is Tarkes, it is the name of your defeater." said the Templar. He lunged at Xerik, who easily side-stepped the attack & pushed the attacker away. Tarkes, becoming angry, swung at Xerik, who again dodged the attempt on his life. With his other blade, Tarkes aimed for Xerik's chest. This, the Twilight blocked. Xerik then punched Tarkes in the stomach, then kicked him in the right arm. These attacks made the Templar stumble backwards. Angered, Tarkes again lunged at Xerik, who dodged again, but this time his cloak got struck just slightly. Xerik jumped back several feet & deactivated his Warp Blade. "What, are you giving up?" asked Tarkes.

"No, you've forced me to get serious." Xerik reached behind him, under his cloak with his left hand, & pulled out a staff. "I don't like to use this on other Protoss, but it seems you just won't quit." As the other side of the staff landed in his right hand, the ends of the staff shifted & 2 Warp Blade-like energies were emited from each end. It was a Zer'atai Warp Scythe! Xerik began to spin the weapon in front of him while strafing his unwanted advesary.

"I-I've never seen a weapon like that!" said Tarkes, astonished & backing away from Xerik.

"It is my mother's Warp Scythe, & with it you shall be ended." Xerik said before he stopped spinning it & jumping at the Templar. Tarkes barely had time to dodge the attack, he then tried to attack but was cut off by Xerik holding the scythe by one side after deactivating that end & swiping it at Tarkes. One of the attacks struck the left guantlet of the defensive Templar, rendering it useless. Xerik then deactivated that end while simultainiously reactivating the other end, hitting Tarkes in the head with the blunt side, then flipped it around so the sharp side faced the Templar. Xerik rose the scythe up & brought it down, cutting open Tarkes leg, going staight through his armor. This made the Templar fall to his knees. "Make peace with the gods." the Twilight leader said coldly before taking the opposing Templar's head off. Tarkes' body quickly dissappeared in a flash of energy. Xerik switched off the weapon, put it back, & bowed to where his fallen enemy had died. "Let us return home, brothers." They then entered the Shuttle & headed back to the Twilight Templars' colony.

When Xerik's group returned to Anthrose, Razex & Darsel, who now wore the emblem of the Twilight Templars on his ornate armor, where waiting to greet the party.

"En Taro Adun, I'm glad to see that you've safely returned." said Razex

"It is good to be home, Razex," replied Xerik, "ready the Warp Gate with these coordinates, Hierarch Artanis is going to use New Antioch's Warp Gate to send us some reinforcements."

"Yes, sir." Razex headed off to accomplish his task, the Templar that acted as bodyguards for Xerik followed.

"My lord," said Darsel, bowing to Xerik, "I have recieved word that my Lenassa brothers will be here within the hour. It is a force 2o strong."

"Great news, Darsel!" exclaimed Xerik, this information surprised him. "Come, let us see if any of our brothers need any help with work around the colony." Darsel accompanied Xerik back to the greater part of Anthrose. They soon reached the Warp Gate as it had just been stablized. A large amount of Zealots, towing Immortal shells, emerged through the swirling energies of the Gate. After the Zealots finished several inuse Immortals emerged, then 5 Arbiters, then, 1 by 1, a group of Carriers.

"Prepare for some new ships" Artanis said through a transmittion that Xerik recieved. "New ships" wondered the Twilight.

"We ride on the wings of Justice!" called a voice through the Warp Gate as 7 Phoenixes.

"Void Rays: emerging." said a voice as the ships came through. Xerik sent a message to the Hierarch stating how apreciative the Twilight Templars were.

"Alright, lets get to work moving the Dragoon inhabitants into the new Immortals." ordered Razex. "Come on Darsel, time to earn your keep." he said jokingly to Darsel while they assisted in the work.

As the job was being finished 5 Shuttles came up on radar.

"Ah, my clansmen have finally arrived." said Darsel happily. The 2o Lenassa Dark Templar exited the Shuttles.

"Adun Toridas Darsel, we have finally made it, sorry for the delay, we ran into some of the Dominion's thugs, he had to dispatch them, lest they follow us here." said one of the Lenassa, his armor almost as ornate as Darsel's.

"It is all right, I'm just glad that you are all here." said Darsel, "Lord Xerik, Lord Razex, please come over here & meet my clansmen."

"It is good to see such a large amount of Lenassa together." stated Razex as he & Xerik made their way over to the new Templars.

"This is my brother and second in command, Zarel." Darsel said while pattin his brother's shoulder. Zarel bowed to the 2 Twilights.

"We welcome you with open arms." said Xerik, happy with how the day had turned out. It seems, that with the help of these new Templars & with Hierarch Artanis' help, the Twilight Templars just might make it. Their numbers just kept growing, of course there was always the occasional Protoss that opposed the Twilights, such as Tarkes, although it doesn't need to turn to bloodshed. Yes, the Twilight Templars, & the Protoss as a whole had many difficulties on the road ahead, but, they will survive, just as they always have.


End file.
